


A Date With Dean: Lucky Strikes

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert, but nothing too too bad, dean and you going on a date is the cutest thing, some language, who else loves bowling? cause i love bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: For this week's date night, Dean takes you bowling. But, you decide to make it more interesting with a bet.(Originally posted on Tumblr)(Also based on some conversations I've had with one of my friends)





	A Date With Dean: Lucky Strikes

It was Friday night which meant only one thing – it was date night for you and Dean. Even though the two of you have been dating for the past couple of years, the two of you have only been declaring Friday night date night – no hunts permitting – only for the past couple of months; and it has honestly been more fun than the two of you thought it would be. The reason the two of you had decided to start having date nights is because you have found that the two of you have been getting more and more into a routine. Not that being in a routine was a bad thing, but the surprises in your relationship that were there in the beginning were starting to fade a bit, and you started acting more and more like an old married couple. At first, it was nice because you were at a point in your relationship that you were insanely comfortable with each other, and could tell what the other was thinking by just a look. It wasn’t like the spark stopped; but Dean started to show less PDA, which is something you strangely missed; even though it sometimes made Sam, Cas and Jack; well more so Sam, a tad uncomfortable. At the start of your relationship, you could barely keep your hands off each other. One of your favorite things Dean did, was, if you were in the kitchen, he’d just lift you up and place you on the counter. You’d wrap your legs around his waist, and two of you could just start making out on the counter in front of one of the boys. You especially felt bad doing this in front of Sam, because I’m sure he didn’t want to see his brother and best friend practically have sex in front of him while he drank his morning coffee. But after a few months of dating, things like that was a rare occurrence. He’d still do PDA, but it would be small stuff. He’d hold your hand, kiss you or hug you; but it wouldn’t be for very long. But behind closed doors of your bedroom; he’d be all over you. You never thought once he was embarrassed doing things like that; this was Dean freaking Winchester we were talking about. But, since doing these date nights, the way he touched you when you first started dating was back. This morning he even lifted you on the counter again and started kissing you; even though Jack and Sam were sitting in the kitchen attempting to eat breakfast. And not that your sex life got worse; but your sex life has gotten even better; which you didn’t think was possible.

As of right now, it was a little after 5pm and you were still under the covers, sitting up in bed watching videos online; making no attempt to start getting ready for your date tonight. Dean and you had set a 7pm start time for your dates, which you promptly followed the first couple of weeks; which shocked you both. But as the weeks went on, you had left more towards 7:30 or 8pm instead. Part of the reason you had left later and later is due to the fact that before your dates, instead of getting ready, the two of you would engage in some make out sessions and that would almost lead to sex every time. But, each time that it almost led to that, you said that date night still had to happen and that the sex will be so much better if you waited till the end of the night – and boy were you right.

After finally catching up on a video game playthrough series you have neglected to watch for the past week – you had about three episodes to watch – you shut your lap top off and took out your ear buds. Pushing your lap top to the middle of the bed, you got out from under the covers and out of bed; hating how cold the pavement of the Bunker floor felt against your bare feet. Once you got out of bed, you walked over to the closet and opened, contemplating what you would wear tonight for your date. Trying to pick out an outfit for your dates with Dean were always hard because you really never knew what kind of dates he’d take you on. But one of the things that you did like about the dates is the fact that he never took you to the same place twice.

As you were searching through your closet trying to find an outfit for tonight, you all of a sudden felt warm arms wrap around your waist, and felt a warm, slightly stubbly chin rest on your bare shoulder. A small smile formed on your face. “Guess who.” Dean whispered in your ear.

“Let’s see.” You said. You placed your hands on his arms, loving how warm he was, and loving how good he smelt. “I’m gonna go with Sammy boy.” You let out a small laugh and Dean let out a chuckle.

“How’d you know?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Just a hunch.” You said, and turned slightly, seeing Dean smile at you. You moved out of his embrace, which caused him to release his as you turned around to face him. As you did so, so wrapped your arms around his waist and looked up at him. Giving him one of the sweetest smiles; a smile that knew made him melt. “Hi.” You said.

He wrapped his arms around your waist again. “Hey.” He said and started to lean down. Your lips were centimeters away from each other; and his breath smelt like fresh peppermint – it was intoxicating. You looked at each other for a moment before your lips met. His lips were soft; and despite his breath smelling like fresh peppermint; his lips tasted like his favorite whiskey; something that you thought you’d hate; but didn’t mind tasting on him. His kisses seemed needy today; and he kissed you in a way like he hadn’t seen you all day; even though he’d just seen you about an hour ago. His hands pulled you closer to him, like he was afraid you were going to disappear at any moment. As you kissed him, you played with the hem of his t-shirt, hating that the fabric was covering him.

After a moment, but what seemed like hours, the two of you released the kiss; but your hands were still messing with the front hem of his shirt. “You know, we can just have sex tonight instead of going out.” You whispered. You looked up at him, his facial expression was mixed.

“As much as I want to have sex with you right now sweetheart, I actually want us to go out for date night. There’s a…There’s a place I want to bring you. It’s a little far but, I think it’ll be worth it.” He said, his voice sounding a tad nervous.

“How far is it?” You asked.

“Almost four hours away. It’s in Lawrence.” He told you, releasing his arms from you, in which you stopped playing with the hem of his shirt. You looked at your watch.

“It’s almost six. Is this place still going to be open at ten?” You asked, in which he nodded.

“Yeah. The place closes at two in the morning, I already checked.” A smile started to form on his lips, his mixed emotion expression starting to become a singular emotion – glee. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Let me finish getting ready, and then we can go?” You asked walking over to the closet again.

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you by Baby in twenty. Is that plenty of time?” He asked as he started to head towards your bedroom door.

“I only need fifteen.” You smiled. 

“Awesome.” He said and left the room.

About four and a half hours later, you and Dean were finally pulling into a parking lot. The place seemed busier than you expected it to be. The parking lot was full, and there seemed to be plenty of people coming in and out. As Dean was pulling into the parking lot, almost hitting an obviously drunk couple, you looked up at the sign: Lawrence Family Bowling. You couldn’t believe that Dean drove almost five hours for a bowling alley, when there was a perfectly good one about fifteen minutes away from the Bunker. 

As Dean parked, you turned to him. “So, what’s wrong with Bowlarama fifteen minutes away? Why’d we have to drive five hours to Lawrence Family Bowling.” I started to unbuckle my seatbelt and Dean almost looked sad that I didn’t like this place. “I’m not saying this place doesn’t look great. I’m just asking why we went almost five hours away for date night. I mean, it’s nice that we’re going out of our comfort zone of over an hour away, but…I don’t know if I’m explaining properly.” You said, and you bit your bottom lip.

Dean looked at you after he unbuckled his seat belt. “This place is…It’s special.” A little smile formed on his face, like he was remembering something happy from his past.

You rested your hand on his thigh and smiled at him. “Well I’m excited to see inside. Let’s go tiger.” You told him patting his thigh a little. You started to reach for the door, but before you could, Dean swung his arm out, kind of like how a mom would swing their arm out if they were breaking too hard and didn’t want you to hit the windshield even though you were buckled. You looked over at him in a little bit of shock. “What?” You asked confused.

“Let me open the door for you. Like the gentlemen that I am.” And he gave you the cheesiest smile possible before getting out of Baby and running around to the other side. You smiled at him again when he reached for the door and opened it for you. “M’lady.” He said and stepped to the side. He held out his hand for you to grab it, and you gladly took it; stepping out of the car.

“Thank you Sir.” You said stepping out of the car. Once you did so, Dean closed the door behind you. He looked at you for a moment. He looked at you like the way every girl wanted to be looked at. His look was loving and sincere; like you were the only person in the world that ever will and has ever mattered to you.  
“I really love you. You know that right?” He gave your hand a slight squeeze and you nodded.

“Of course I know that. But I’ll never get tired of you saying it.” You said, his face starting to beam. “Let’s go inside so I can see how special this place is okay?” It was your turn to squeeze his hand this time. Once you did so, he pulled you in, so his arm was wrapped around your shoulder. You wrapped your arm around his waist, and he kissed the top of your head. For some reason, whenever he kissed the top of your head, it was one of your favorite things. It was so simple, but meant a lot to you. Even before you started dating, he’d kiss you on the top of head to help comfort you, or he’d hug you goodnight and then he’d do it.

When the two of you walked in, it was a lot nicer then you thought it would be. It didn’t even smell like a traditional bowling alley; it actually smelt like a mixture of different kind of air fresheners with the slightest hint of French Fries. The carpet looked very clean, and looked like it had been changed in the last few years. It didn’t have pizza grease or anything on the floor, or the appearance that some kid threw up on the carpet. This was probably one of the nicest bowling alley’s you’ve been too; especially since you found out that this place was built in the 1950s from the plaque in front of the door. “So, what do you think?” Dean asked as the two of you walked in.

“It’s not bad Winchester. Almost going five hours is pretty worth it so far. I mean you know how much I love bowling for hate going to bowling alleys. This place doesn’t want to make me throw up.” You smiled and your comment led Dean to chuckle a bit, but he knew you were being completely serious. You absolutely loved bowling; it was one of your favorite things to do, but you hated going to bowling alley’s because of how badly they smelled.

Once the two of you paid, got two bowling balls and put on bowling shoes, it was finally time for you guys to bowl. “Okay Dean! Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?” You asked as you picked up your bowling ball. Your comment earned a laugh from Dean.

“No Sweetheart. You’re the one that’s gonna lose.” He said. He strolled up to you, your bowling ball was still in your hand as you were just about to start.

“Okay Winchester.” You said, placing your bowling ball down on the conveyer. “Wanna bet?” You smirked and so did Dean.

“Alright.” He agreed. “What’s the bet?” He got closer to you, and the smirk on his face was very prominent now.

“Well, since we’re going to play three games, at the end of the three games we’re going to add up the scores from all three games. And whoever has the highest score, gets to ask the loser to do one thing of their choosing.” You explained. Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to add a catch to the bet, because whenever you made bets, there was always a catch; and that was the difference between you making bets and when Dean made bets. When Dean made bets, they were always straight forward and you knew exactly what was going to happen when either one of you lost. But whenever you made the bets, there was always a catch and they were vague.  


“What’s the catch Sweetheart?” He asked. You smirked a little, trying to contain your giddiness.

“I’m glad you asked!” Your voice perked up. “Whatever the winner asks the loser to do, the loser has to do. No matter how embarrassing it is to the loser.” Once you said that, you noticed Dean’s interest in the bet seemed to increase. He probably already had a plan for you, which was good since you already had a plan for him if he lost. You held up your pinky. “Deal?” You asked. He held up his, and the two of you interlocked your pinkies, sealing the deal.

“It’s a deal Sweetheart.” He said. At that moment, he leaned down and whispered in your ear, “You’re going to love, what I have planned for you.” You could hear the cockiness in his voice, and that both terrified you and turned you on.

“We’ll see about that.” You whispered back. You took your bowling ball in your hand and gave him a wink, before you turned around to face the lane.

It was halfway through the first game, and Dean was kicking your ass and you had no idea how he was doing that. In the fifth frame, he was already in the 110’s, meanwhile you were still in the 80s. You weren’t that far behind to be honest, but you were a little shocked at how good Dean was doing given the fact that the last time you went bowling was probably over a year ago. And the last time you bowled with him, at this point in the game, you were the one in the 110s, and he was still in the 60s.

It was your turn again, and you took a deep breath, getting up from the chair. You looked up at the screen, and Dean had about two strikes in a row right now, and you desperately needed him not to get a third strike. When you picked up your bowling ball, you turned to him. “Dean, I honestly have no idea how you’re beating me right now. Did you sell your soul again so you can win?” You said, and all Dean could do was laugh at you.

“Afraid you’re gonna lose Sweetheart?” Dean said with the biggest grin on his face. 

“No. I’m not afraid to lose. I’m just trying to figure out how you’re winning right now when the last time we bowled was over a year ago and I was kicking your ass..” You told him.

“Two words for you Y/N. Wii bowling.” He told you, his grin only getting wider.

You felt your jaw drop. You weren’t mad at him because he was getting better, you were mad at him because he’s been hiding the fact that he has Wii bowling in the Bunker and has never told you. “I honestly cannot believe you’ve been hiding the Wii from me.” You sarcastically sounded heartbroken, but in reality, you were slightly peeved because you would have loved to have a Wii night with the boys, as silly as that sounded.

“Sorry Sweetheart. I didn’t need you getting better at bowling.” He commented.

“Well, I’m going to make you eat your words.” You said grabbing your bowling up and going up to the lane. You took a deep breath and looked down the lane. “Please give me a strike right now.” You mumbled to yourself and threw the ball down the lane. You watched and waited as the ball swiftly moved down the lane at the perfect angle; specifically, the perfect strike angle. You held your breath, and released it as soon as the ball hit into the pins, knocking all of them over, granting you the strike that you asked for. “Yes!” You said, and spun on your heels, giving Dean the biggest grin. “Prepare to lose!” You said and walked towards Dean, sitting back down in your spot.

Dean got up from his chair, and pointed at the screen. “But who has the two strikes in the a row Sweetheart?” He said, and the pointed to himself, “Me.” He whispered. “And I’m about to get another one.” He told you, giving you a wink. Dean strolled up and grabbed his bowling ball. He walked up to the line, almost mimicking the way you stood and threw the ball down the lane. The way he threw the ball was almost similar to the way you threw it, and you were afraid that he was going to get another strike. But once his ball made contact with the pins, it only knocked down nine. You never thought you’d be so happy to see that. Dean stood there for a moment, almost like he was in shock that he didn’t get a strike. Finally turning around, the looked at you and pointed. “Don’t say it.” He warned.

But you couldn’t help yourself. “As you were saying?” You smiled, and he only looked at you. He looked at you as if he was trying to come up with a comeback, but he couldn’t think of a good one to give you. At that moment, his bowling ball returned to him, and he grabbed it again. Rolling it down the lane, he got a spare, and you could tell how happy he was when he got the spare. Seeing how happy he was, always made you happy, even though getting a spare was a simple thing, it meant a lot to him, and that was one of the things that you loved about Dean. The simplest things made him the happiest, which only made you fall more and more in love with him.

About an hour went by, and the two of you were currently in the middle of your third and final game. At the end of the first game, Dean kicked your ass, but not by much. In the first game, Dean bowled a 200, and you bowled a 180. At the end of the second game, yours and Dean’s scores were pretty similar. He bowled a 210, and you bowled a 200. So as of right now, without adding the scores from your current game, Dean was willing, but he wasn’t winning by much. As of right now, Dean had a score of 410, and you had a current score of 380. Literally, the only way you could possibly win right now is if you somehow managed to bowl over 230, which was definitely not happening. You were really, really good at bowling, but you weren’t 230 or higher good. The only time you ever scored over a 230, was strictly because of dumb luck and you were never able to do it again.

Another few minutes went by, and now you two were currently in your final frames of the game. You and Dean were neck in neck, having pretty similar scores. It was your turn, and you needed a miracle right about now. You were at about 180 and Dean was at about 190. You needed to just three strikes in a row, and you needed Dean to bomb. Getting up from your chair, you walked over to your bowling ball, taking a deep breath and preparing yourself. “Chuck, if you can hear me or care, I need you to give me some strikes right now.” You mumbled to yourself as you grabbed your bowling ball. “I know you got a soft spot for me, so I need that right now.” You continued to mumble. You knew that Chuck could hear you, but you also knew he wasn’t going to grant you what you wanted. He was checked out, and has been checked out for a long time, which is something that saddened you, because you had such a belief in God growing up.

Grabbing your bowling ball, you rolled it down the lane, praying that you’d get a strike. You crossed your fingers and held your breath. When the ball finally made it’s way down the lane, you were granted the strike that you prayed for. You looked up at the ceiling of the bowling alley and whispered, “Thank you Chuck.” And you smiled.

“Sonofabitch.” You heard Dean say. Like he was almost surprised that you got the strike. When you turned around you bowed.

“I’d like to thank Chuck for that one.” You said.

“What?” Dean asked, sounding a little confused.

“Nothing.” You quickly said and went back to grabbing your bowling ball, getting yet another strike. Maybe for some reason, Chuck was actually listening to you. The perks of God having a weird soft spot for you. Picking up your bowling ball again, you turned around to look at Dean. “Ready to lose?” You said, sounding a little bit too cocky.

“I don’t think so Sweetheart. I still have to go. And if my calculations are correct,” He got up from his chair, and walked over to you, but not walking onto the lane. “I’m still winning. Even if you get this strike, I’m still going to win because,” he pointed at the scoreboard. His part of the board filled with nothing but strikes and spares. He hadn’t missed a pin. Meanwhile on your scoreboard, it was also filled with strikes and spares, but there was at least one frame where you missed a couple of pins. “I’ve got nothing but strikes and spares.” His cockiness level was dangerously high right now. Even though his cockiness would probably annoy other people, this cockiness level for you right now as the perfect amount to turn you on. There was a part of you that actually wanted to lose.

You walked over to Dean, still holding your bowling ball in hand. “Stop distracting me Winchester.” You whispered and you spun on your heels towards the lane. You took your traditional deep breath and then threw the ball down the lane. You crossed your fingers again, and prayed that you’d get a strike. “Come on Chuck. Be good to me.” You whispered. As the ball rolled down the lane, you couldn’t breathe. But when the ball hit the pins, all of them fell and they scattered, giving you three strikes in a row. You couldn’t help but jump for joy. As you walked off the lane towards Dean, you couldn’t help but smile. “Okay Dean, I just need you to bomb the next frame.” You sarcastically said, but there was a part of you that fully meant it. As much as you wanted Dean to win, you wanted to win.

“As much as I love you Sweetheart, I’m not going to purposely lose. Hate to break it to you.” He told you. He got up from his chair and walked to get his bowling ball. He grabbed the ball and turned back to you. “You’re about to get real disappointed Sweetheart.” He said and turned around quickly.

“What do you me-” Before you could finish your sentence, Dean’s ball had already hit the pins and they were all knocked over, giving him a strike. For the second time tonight, you felt your jaw drop. “Sonofabitch.” You whispered. You looked up at the ceiling for a moment before whispering to yourself, “Chuck I thought we had a deal.” When you looked back at Dean, his grin was back, and so was his cockiness. Damn him and his cockiness. He grabbed his bowling ball again, and yet again, he got another strike. “Shit.” You mumbled. He was going to win. “Dean….” You started to say, but he stopped you before you could continue.

“Sorry Sweetheart. I can’t talk right now. I’m about to win.” He turned around and gave you a wink. The kind of wink that got you weak in the knees. You couldn’t help but stand up and walk over to the edge where the lane started. You didn’t want to watch him get yet another strike and win, but at the same time, you wanted to see if he was even going to get it. Which, you figured he would because for some reason, he’s been so lucky today.

As you stood at the edge, you held your breath. You had the sudden urge to bit your finger nails, but tried you best to resist doing so. Because if you bit your nails off, you wouldn’t be able to leave scratch marks on Dean’s back during sex for a while; which is something that strangely both of you enjoyed seeing on his back.  
You watched his ball roll down the lane, almost like it was in slow motion, and there was a part of you that didn’t want to look, because you had a gut feeling that he was about to get a strike. “No, no, no.” You chanted, but whispered. You bit your bottom lip, almost breaking the skin and you crossed your arms. And just like that, Dean’s ball knocked down all of the pins. “God Dammit.” You said, a little bit louder than you intended it to be. It wasn’t loud enough for the people next to you guys to hear you, but it was loud enough that Dean was able to hear you. He turned around, bowing like you had done earlier. His grin was wider now, and he looked extra giddy. He looked so proud of himself for winning, and there was a part of you that was extremely happy for him, because whenever he was happy, you were happy.

Dean walked over to you. He looked down at you, giving you a smile. It wasn’t a cocky smile by any means, but more like his loving smile he had given you earlier in the parking lot before the two of you had gotten inside the place. “I gotta admit Y/N. I really thought you were going to win this one.” He commented. “But…I think you’re really going to enjoy what I want you to do.” He said placing his hands in his pockets.  
“So, what do you want me to do?” You asked him.

He wagged his finger. “Not until we get to the Bunker.” He told you, which caused you to pout a little.  
“Then let’s get going, because you got my real curious.” You told him as you started to walk away back to your chair so you could take off your bowling shoes.

The car ride from Lawrence Family Bowling was a complete blur. Once you sat down on the comfortable leather seats of Baby, and Dean started driving, you completely knocked out. When you were inside the bowling alley, you weren’t really that tired. But once the two of you got outside and inside the car, the tiredness started to hit you. You felt bad for sleeping the whole drive, because Dean was probably exhausted too, but you knew that he would want you to get rest more even if he needed it too.

When Dean arrived at the Bunker, he pulled into Baby’s normal spot and shut the car off. He unbuckled his seat belt and he couldn’t help but stare at you for a moment while you were sleeping away. Without trying to seem creepy, Dean liked watching you sleep because you always seemed so peaceful and happy; like you didn’t have a care in the world. Which is something that Dean really wanted for you. He didn’t want you to have the same burdens that he had, he didn’t want you to have nightmares every night like he did. He wanted you to stay the way you were. “Babe.” He said softly and nudged your arm a little, trying to get a response from you. You moved a little, barely getting up. “Babe, we’re home.” He said, but a little louder this time. He nudged you again, hoping you’d wake up.

With that nudge, you finally stirred from your sleep. You looked at Dean lazily, giving him a tired smile. “Sorry I slept the whole way home. I didn’t realize” you yawn, cutting off your sentence “how tired I was until I got in Baby.” You said, a yawn still lingering on your words a bit. 

“It’s okay. I know how tiring it can be getting your ass kicked.” He chuckled. You were too tired, but if you could, you would have rolled your eyes at his comment.

“Carry me?” You asked him, flashing him the puppy dog eyes that Sam had taught you.

“Anything for you Sweetheart.” He said and got out of Baby. You unbuckled your seat belt just in time for Dean to open the door. “Ready for bed?” He asked as he went half inside the car to lift you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he held you bridal style. He closed the door with his hip and started to walk to the door.  
You nodded, but remembered that you still had a bet to do. “I am. But, what about the bet?” You asked him.

“As much as I would love to do the bet right now, I think you’re a little bit too tired for that right now.” He said as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom the two of you shared.

“But I’m curious.” You slightly moaned, but you still sounded unbelievably tired.

“You gotta have patience Y/N.” Dean said, reaching your bedroom door. He managed to open the door for the two of you, and shut it behind you before lying you down in bed. He helped you take your shoes off, and also helped you out of your clothes so you were just in your bra and underwear. You went underneath the covers and Dean placed the blankets so they were now covering you. You snuggled up into the soft sheets, happy to finally be lying down after an extremely long, yet fun date. Once you had gotten comfortable, Dean kissed you on the top of the forehead. “I love you.” He slightly whispered.

“I love you too.” You said back and you slowly shut your eyes.

You woke up to the sound of your phone alarm, which in turn woke up Dean. “Sorry babe.” You whispered as you shut off your phone alarm. You turned to your side to look over at Dean, who was now lying on his bed, inside of his side like he normally slept. “I had a lot of fun last night.” You said. “Even though you kicked my ass.” You gave him a small smile.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” He told you, and leaned in closer to you. As he moved closer to you, you leaned in and met his lips, giving each other a quick peck.  
“Can you tell me what you want me to do?” You asked him, which only made him grin a little.

“Do you want to do it now?” He asked, and you nodded. “Alright.” He said, and he started to roll out of bed. Usually when he got out of bed, he would grab the pair of sweatpants that he kept on the end of the bed, but for some reason, he didn’t grab them; he just continued to stand there in the middle of the room with just a t-shirt and his boxers on. “Get out of bed and follow me.” He told you. As you rolled out of bed, you grabbed your robe and put it on yourself. But once you did this, Dean looked at you in slight disapproval. “You’re not gonna be needing that.” He told you. “Take that off and just follow me.” A part of you were worried, but another part of you was excited.

When the two of you got to the War Room, Dean sat on he table and looked at you, grinning wide. “Okay Dean. What do you want me to do?” You asked yet again.

“I want to do something where, we’ve talked about doing this, but thought it would be too risky to do in the Bunker because of the amount of people here now.” He started to say. At that moment, it could only be two things. “As much as I want to do the first thing I thought of, I thought that this would be much better and…maybe give people less of a therapy bill.” He said. “I want you to give me a blowjob right here, right now. With the possibility that someone could walk in on us.” You felt your cheeks go red and hot.

"Dean, are you serious?" You said, your voice sounding a little bit whiny. On numerous occasions, you and Dean talked about how hot it would be to either have sex on the War Room table or for either one of you to go down on each other in the War Room with the high possibility that someone could walk in on the two of you. "Alright." You said, not even waiting for Dean to answer you. You walked over to where he was already sitting on the table, and proceeded to take his boxers off.


End file.
